Insomnia
by crazed apple
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang perjuangan Sabaku Gaara yang notabene seorang mahasiswa Universitas Konoha dalam menghadapi penyakit insomnia akutnya. RnR, please?


**Insomnia**

**By crazed apple**

**Spesial fic for my beloved wife #taboked, Tomatnyunyu**

**Dan terima kasih banyak buat cheesecake1412, yang udah banyak membantu !**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, gaje & abal (maybe?), 80% humor garing dan 20% romance gajelas.**

**Don't like? Whatever you~**

**-Nyan?-**

Sebenarnya Gaara gak pernah perduli dengan penyakit insomnianya yang kelewat akut ini. Mau gak seharian tidur kek, mau tiga hari gak tidur kek, bahkan seminggu gak tidur pun Gaara gak perduli. Yang penting dia masih hidup, itu aja udah cukup.

Nah, yang bikin Gaara berubah pikiran buat hilangin, minimal kurangin penyakit insomnianya ini adalah dosen kesayangannya. Belakangan ini dosen Gaara selalu menasehati –dengan sedikit memaksa- agar Gaara banyak-banyak istirahat untuk persiapan ujian yang akan mendatang. Gaara sih cuma mangut-mangut padahal dalam hati masa bodoh. Sekalipun yang ngomong itu dosen kesayangan Gaara, yang selalu dipuja Gaara, yang selalu jadi teman baik Gaara, tapi kalau udah masalah penyakitnya, dia angkat tangan. Pasrah. Si dosen juga gak mau kalah. Dia terus-terusan nge-bully –err- Gaara. Sampai akhirnya si dosen bilang sesuatu yang memancing Gaara.

"Gaara-san ujiannya tinggal dua minggu lagi, tapi mukamu masih kusut kayak baju belum disetrika. Kalau kamu ngelamar kerja nanti dengan tampang kayak gitu mana ada yang mau nerima? Yang ada kamu dijadiin badut dengan kostum panda! Cari pacar apalagi, bakalan susah! Ahahaha…."

Terus, apa yang bikin Gaara kepancing?

Bukan, bukan soal ngelamar kerjaan. Orang tua Gaara kaya, dia gak perlu repot-repot kesana kemari mencari kerjaan kayak judul lagu yang sering disetel Kankurou. Lagipula Ibu Gaara, Karura, yang agak *baca : super* lebay itu gak bakal bolehin Gaara capek-capek nyari kerjaan.

Soal pacar? Yang ini juga bukan. Sekusut-kusutnya muka Gaara, sisi kharismatik masih nempel di mukanya. Kalau aja Gaara ngadain audisi buat cari pacar, beratus-ratus cewek dari balita sampai lansia bakal ngantri buat dia. Jelas, author pasti ikutan.

Jadi point kedua juga bukan.

Terus salahnya dimana?

Emosi Gaara sedikit naik saat si dosen nyebut-nyebut nama panda! Apa hubungannya dia sama panda? Kenapa harus panda? Kenapa gak beruang Teddy atau makhluk-makhluk berbulu lainnya? Kenapa kenapa kenapa? Jelas-jelas mereka lahir dari bapak dan ibu yang berbeda walaupun memiliki kemiripan belaka.

Pernah Gaara berpikir –lebih tepatnya menyadari- kalau mukanya 'agak' mirip langsung tanya ke kakaknya, Temari, soal itu. Dan dengan santainya Temari menjawab kalau dulu ibu mereka sewaktu mengandung Gaara ngidam air tebu. Lantas Gaara langsung mikir 'Terus apa hubungannya? Apa karena tebu bentuknya mirip bambu terus akunya jadi mirip panda?'

Balik ke soal si dosen. Intinya Gaara gak sudi, gak terima! Bersyukurlah si dosen, Tuhan melahirkan Gaara plus plus sifat cuek bebeknya. Kalau enggak patahlah rahang si dosen karena mengatakan hal tabu kayak tadi ke Gaara.

Dan disinilah Gaara sekarang, bersama sang sohib hiperaktifnya Naruto. Sedang konsultasi masalah insomnia kepunyaan Gaara semata. Dikantin Universitas Konoha.

"Jadi lo mau ngurangin penyakit insomnia lo?" tanya Naruto setelah Gaara menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya. Gaara mengangguk kecil. Naruto mencubit-cubit dagunya sok mikir. "Serius?" Pertanyaan ini udah ketiga kalinya terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang bakal keluar dari mulut Naruto udah diprediksi Gaara.

"Ada angin apa lo perduli sama penyakit lo yang satu ini?"

Tuh kan.

Gaara menghela napas. "Nar, lo udah empat kali nanya pertanyaan yang sama dan gue udah berulang kali jelasin ke elo. Kurang jelas apa sih gue? Apa lo yang kelewat idiot?" balas Gaara sadis. Lihatlah muka Naruto. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibir dimanyunin. Tipe uke manis idaman para seme.

"Gaara-chan jahat~" Author sukses mimisan membayangkan yang 'enggak-enggak', tapi Gaara malah masang muka datar. Sedatar tembok, sedatar hidupnya dan sedatar dadanya sendiri.

"Terus gimana solusinya Nar?" tanya Gaara yang mulai frustasi. Yang ditanya malah bengong sambil mangap. Dalam kepalanya berputar lagu Insomnia punya Craig David. Feels like insomnia ah~ Feels like insomnia ah~

Sebelum Gaara melempar kaleng kosong ke muka idiot punya Naruto, yang punya muka langsung sadar dan nyengir ke arah Gaara….

"Sakura-chan~!"….. atau lebih tepatnya ke arah belakang Gaara.

Gaara oh Gaara. Hentikan pikiran brutalmu kalau Naruto yang super manis itu jatuh cinta padamu. Kalau iya, pairing fic ini bakal berubah jadi NaruGaa bukan GaaHina. Author pun gak rela.

"Sakura-chan sini! Gak dapat tempat duduk kan?" teriak Naruto pada orang dibelakang Gaara. Di mata Gaara, muka Naruto yang suka berubah-ubah itu, berubah lagi jadi mirip kucing yang minta dikasihanin. Tinggal tambah kuping dan ekor kucing.

Sakura, cewek manis yang dipanggil Naruto pun mendekat. Duduk di sebelah Gaara berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sakura terseyum ke Naruto. Menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia pun menoleh ke samping. Seketika matanya membelalak.

"P-p-pa-pa-" niatnya Sakura mau ngomong panda….

"Kenalkan Sakura-chan, dia Gaara."

"-pala merah." …tapi karena aura yang gak bersahabat, yang muncul malah julukan aneh.

Semua yang di meja itu sweatdrop. Oh minus Gaara ternyata.

"Eh m-maaf…" Muka Sakura memerah bak warna kuah ramen yang sering dimakan Naruto. Gak enggak, lebih merah lagi. Dalam kepalanya berkeliaran kata-kata seperti, eh?, eh? dan EH?.

Naruto yang sebenarnya gak tau apa-apa, dia cuma ikutan sweatdrop, mulai nyengir gaje lagi. "Sakura-chan kesini sendirian? Kasihan….." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak-decak sok bersimpati. Sakura jadi enek ngeliatnya. "Idiot! Memang kenapa kalau sendirian, hah?" balas Sakura sambil menjitak kepala jabrik Naruto. Disaat Naruto lagi sibuk mengusap kepala malangnya sambil mengaduh, dia jadi inget Gaara. Oh so sweatnya~

"Sakura-chan tau cara nyembuhin penyakit insomnia gak?" tanya Naruto to the point. Gaara yang daritadi asik bikin origami bangau dari sedotan langsung nengok ke Sakura. Berharap jawaban Sakura memberi solusi dari masalahnya. "Mana aku tau. Tidurku selalu cukup kok."

"Apalagi aku kelebihan." Sambung Naruto cepat. Gaara diem. Dia ngerasa terpojok sekarang. 'Iya deh, gue cuma tidur 2 jam sehari, iya….." batinnya ngenes.

"Gaara-chan tidur cuma dua jam lho sehari. Dia kena penyakit insomnia akut!" kata Naruto lagi. Mulut Sakura membulat, saking bulatnya pisang molen bisa disumpel disana. Dan Gaara makin terpojok lagi. "Jangan panggil gue dengan embel-embel 'chan' deh." protesnya. Sebenarnya dia marah gara-gara dipojokkin. Masa bodoh soal suffix 'chan'. Toh kedengerannya unyu.

"Kenapa Gaara-chan? Kan unyu~. Apa mau dipanggil panda-chan aja?"

"Gue cukur kumis kucing lo!"

Naruto ciut. Feelingnya mengatakan kalau Gaara lagi dimasa-masa kusutnya, persis kayak mukanya. Yah Naruto sih gak perduli. Yang penting bisa ngeliat Sakura-chan~

"Nar, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Kelasku mulai jam tiga jadi aku nunggu di sana aj-" "Eit Sakura-chan, aku ikut! Aku mau ketemu Teme, dia pasti di sana kan?" Naruto langsung pergi tanpa perduli sama cowok berambut merah bertampang kesel yang beberapa menit lalu duduk di depannya. Cowok malang itu alias Gaara tentu jengkel, tapi bersyukur juga. Daripada konsultasi sama Naruto yang bukannya mecahin masalahnya tapi malah bikin warna rambutnya jadi polkadot, mending mikirin solusinya sendirian.

Disaat Gaara kicep ngeliatin punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh, yang punya punggung berbalik sambil nyengir ke Gaara. "Gaar, gue pergi ya. Soal masalah lo, intinya gue gak ngerti. Pikirin aja solusinya sendiri. Jaa~" pamit Naruto plus plus kissbye-nya. Naruto menghadap ke depan lagi. Tangannya merayap ke pundak Sakura. Dan sebelum tuh tangan iseng mendarat di tempatnya, Naruto sukses dapat hadiah benjolan di kepalanya. Yah, siapa lagi yang ngasih hadiah kalau bukan Sakura?

"Nar…..lo sahabat gue bukan sih? Jadi apa artinya persahabatan kita selama ini? Kita kan udah sering jalan bareng, walau akhirnya duit gue juga yang keluar mulu. Kita kan udah sering makan bareng, walau akhirnya gue juga yang bayarin lo mulu. Kita kan udah sering ngerjain tugas bareng, walau akhirnya gue juga yang ngerjain, dan lo dengan enaknya malah tidur. Jadi semua itu apa artinya Nar, APA?" gumam Gaara lebay. Enggak lah, dia gak bakal teriak-teriak sok dramatis ke Naruto buat ngomong hal kayak gitu doang. Harga diri, gan.

Setelah asyik berfantasi-ria dengan pikirannya sendiri, Gaara diem. Gak tau dia lagi mikir atau lagi bengong. Yang jelas mukanya keliatan idiot. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar sesuatu…..

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

.

Oek oek.

.

.

.

"Terus gue gimana?"

Ngenesnya~

**-Nyan?-**

Hari semakin sore. Kampus masih ramai walau gak seramai siang tadi. Masih ada mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang, biasanya yang ngambil kelas malam. Matahari mulai tenggelam, gantian 'shift' sama bulan. Udaranya, yang tadi siang agak hangat sekarang mulai sejuk. Belum lagi suasana yang cukup tenang gak hiruk-pikuk kayak tadi. Ah, pas banget buat tidur. Iya, pas banget buat orang-orang yang bisa tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Enggak kayak Gaara.

Dalam hidup Gaara, waktu pagi itu terjadi dua kali dalam sehari. Jam enam pagi dan enam malam. Dan waktu malam, waktu-waktunya tidur sebut aja kayak gitu, sekitar jam tiga sampai empat pagi. Sekarang jam enam. Berarti masih pagi. Enaknya dengerin lagu dari Ipod-nya sambil browsing.

Tempat Gaara sekarang berpijak adalah di ruang kelas, yang Gaara gak tau dimana. Karena tadi pas jalan-jalan sehabis kelasnya selesai, dengan kebetulannya Gaara ketemu kelas kosong. Yaudah, tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung masuk.

Oh ya. Katanya Gaara lagi browsing, browsing apa ya? Bukan, bukan bokep atau hentai atau doujinshi atau video yaoi dan sejenisnya. Gaara lagi gak minat. Sekarang dia lagi pusing dengan penyakitnya. Maka dari itu yang dia ketik di kolom keywords Google adalah….

"Cara mengatasi insomnia."

Great.

Setelah muncul, Gaara langsung meng-klik salah satu blog yang berjudul "Tips mengatasi insomnia"

Point 1 : Hindari tidur siang

Tidur siang yang lama akan membuat kamu susah tidur di malam harinya.

Solusi yang tepat. Kankurou pernah cerita ke Gaara gara-gara tidur siang kelamaan, malamnya dia jadi gak bisa tidur. Tapi dia Gaara, bukan Kankurou yang bisa tidur pules sampai ileran. Tidur malam aja Gaara gak bisa apalagi tidur siang.

Point 2 : Kamar yang nyaman.

Kamu akan lebih nyaman jika berada di tempat yang rapi dan sejuk sehingga badan akan terasa segar.

Gaara langsung inget kamarnya. Bungkus-bungkus snack dimana-mana. Beberapa pasang sepatu dan sandal yang ada di atas kasurnya. Pakaian kotor yang berada di tempat yang tidak semestinya –seperti di lantai, atas kasur atau yang lebih parahnya di atas meja belajarnya-. Buku-buku materi kuliahnya, komik-komik, piringan CD, beberapa koran dan kertas-kertas gak penting lainnya berserakan. Jelas itu gak bisa disebut kamar yang nyaman.

Point 3 : _Try aromaterapy!_

Percaya atau tidak, aromaterapi dapat membuat kamu menjadi lebih rileks dan mengurangi stress. Wangi bunga lavender bisa meningkatkan kualitas tidur.

Kalau gue gak percaya gimana? pikir Gaara kesal. Gaara gak suka segala hal yang berbau manis dan cantik. Wangi, bunga, dan kata-kata sejenis kayak itu ada hubungannya sama cantik.

Point 4 : Mendengarkan musik.

Pasang musik klasik atau yang mellow sebagai pengantar tidur. Atur musik untuk menyala selama 15 menit atau setengah jam saja. Supaya ketika kamu tertidur,musik enggak akan mengganggu tidur kamu.

"Mellow? Apaan tuh? Nama makanan ya?" Jelas aja Gaara gak tau, di Ipod-nya cuma ada lagu-lagu dari Simple Plan, Greenday, Blink 182, Sum 41 dan lainnya, dan lainnya. Aliran band mereka rock dan pop punk, bukan mellow. Kan gak mungkin lagu – lagu sejenis itu bisa buat teman tidur. Bukannya bikin nyaman malah bikin telinga rusak. Intinya? Gaara langkahin point empat.

Point 5 : Mandi

Mandi air hangat bisa bikin otot otot yang tadinya tegang jadi merenggang dan rileks.

Gaara sering mandi kok, walaupun gak pakai air hangat. Tapi dia sering mandi. Satu kali sehari dia mandi, jadi dia ngerasa udah menjalankan dengan baik point ini.

Point 6 : _Stretching._

Penelitian di Inggris menunjukkan kalau kita melakukan _stretching_, bisa membantu kita tidur lebih cepat dan lebih nyenyak. Kamu bisa melakukannya sambil rebahan. Lakukan perenggangan mulai dari jari kaki hingga tangan, tarik dan buang nafas secara perlahan, dan terakhir lakukan senam wajah.

Gaara menimbang – nimbang. Mungkin cara ini bisa dilakukannya. Kecuali yang terakhir, senam wajah. Gaara gak yakin, kan mukanya datar susah dibentuk. Oh ternyata Gaara nyadar mukanya datar kayak tembok. Oke point terakhir diterimanya.

Gaara menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Dari point-point tadi gak ada yang bisa diterimanya. Bahkan Mbah Google pun gak bisa membantunya. Dia benar-benar nyerah sekarang. "Bodoh deh, gue bias ngejalanin hari tanpa tidur kok. Gue udah biasa." ucapnya pasrah. Dan ditengah kegalauan yang menimpa Gaara, tiba-tiba malaikat datang.

Cklek.

Lavender ketemu Jade. Wanita ketemu Pria. Malaikat ketemu Iblis. Bengong ketemu bengong. Nah, itu baru cocok.

"E-e-eh m-ma-maaf. Permisi!"

"Eh tunggu. Diem lo disitu."

Dia, yang author tau itu Hinata Hyuuga, tapi Gaara gak tau siapa, membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Tangannya meremas-remas rok sepanjang betisnya. Tubuhnya masih membelakangi Gaara. Karena gak ada respon, Gaara menegurnya kembali.

"Halo, lo denger gue kan? Kesini deh."

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Gaara. Gaara jadi bisa lihat wajahnya yang memerah, semerah tomat. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras. Tubuhnya makin gemetar. Karena menyadari keadaan Hinata, Gaara mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tenang, gue gak bakal ngapa-ngapain lo. Gue cowok baik-baik." kata Gaara yakin. Dia menyuruh Hinata duduk disampingnya. Hinata yang kelihatannya rasa takutnya belum berkurang sedikit pun, berjalan pelan ke arah Gaara. Duduk di lantai, sebelah Gaara.

Hening. Hinata yang gak bedosa atas keheningan yang melanda mereka diem aja. Yang dosa itu Gaara, yang manggil Hinata tapi dicuekkinnya. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Gaara juga buat ngediemin Hinata, dia cuma tiba-tiba lupa mau ngomong apa. Karena Gaara mulai gak suka sama keheningan yang melanda mereka, ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya, memulai pembicaraan.

"Umm….m-maaf ada apa ya?" Ternyata Hinata lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya. Antara bersyukur dan kaget juga. Gaara jadi nggak perlu menjatuhkan harga dirinya karena dia bukan tipe orang yang memulai dalam segala hal. Termasuk memulai pembicaraan.

Hening. Gaara diem sambil memainkan Ipod ditangannya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara bingung dan terpesona sama suara Hinata yang terbilang lembut. Atau lebih vulgarnya seksi. Cepat-cepat Gaara menghapus fantasi 'aneh'nya dan menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Nama…siapa nama lo?" tanya Gaara gak niat. Matanya masih belum teralihkan Ipod berwarna putihnya. Dia jadi ngerasa OOC sekarang karena berlagak sok keren. Padahal tanpa sok berlagak-lagak ria dia juga udah keren.

"Umm…..Hinata. N-namaku Hinata Hyuuga." jawab Hinata malu-malu. Rona merah di wajahnya masih belum berkurang, walaupun tubuhnya tidak gemetaran separah tadi.

"Hn. Lo gak tau nama gue?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. Gaara menghela napas. 'Jadi gue gak terkenal ya….'

"Gue Sabaku Gaara. Panggil aja Gaara, jangan panda." Hinata sontak menoleh kea rah Gaara –yang masih berwajah tanpa dosa- cepat-cepat. Heh, atas dasar apa Gaara melarang Hinata memanggilnya panda? Lagipula Hinata gak berniat manggil Gaara panda. "A-apa?"

"Lo tau cara nyembuhin insomnia gak?" potong Gaara. Yang ditanya membelalakkan mata, gak percaya. Kalau terus-terusan begini mata Hinata bisa keluar dari rongganya karena pertanyaan serta pernyataan Gaara yang gak bisa dicerna oleh otak Hinata. Sambil terus meremas roknya, Hinata kelihatan berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara. Dia gak bisa berpikir jernih karena detak jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencang. Hinata malah kepikiran, jangan-jangan dia punya penyakit jantung.

"Emm…. G-Gaara-san, coba deh sebelum tidur k-kamu pakai obat aromaterapi. Obat itu bisa merilekskan otot-otot kamu yang tegang. Juga pikiran kamu yang gak tentram." ucap Hinata akhirnya. Ia berharap sarannya bisa diterima oleh Gaara supaya ia bisa cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu beserta orang aneh didalamnya.

"Omongan lo sama aja kayak isi blog yang gue cari tadi. Gue gak bias nerima saran lo. Apa gak ada yang lain?" Gak biasanya Gaara ngomong ketus gini sama cewek. Apalagi sama cewek secantik Hinata. Pasti ada 'sesuatu'nya nih cewek, pikir Gaara.

"A-apakah ada hal y-yang membuatmu sedikit t-tenang? B-begini, biasanya a-aku tidur d-dengan guling k-kesayanganku. K-kalau tidak ada g-guling itu aku jadi s-susah tidur. Umm…. Apakah G-Gaara-san mempunyai b-benda atau hal yang b-bisa menenangkanmu?" Gaara mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang selama ini membuatnya tenang. Namun nihil. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengistimewakan sesuatu seperti Naruto yang suka mengistimewakan Sakura, atau Sasuke yang suka muja-muja tomat. Semua hal yang ada disekitarnya gak ada yang dia perhatikan dengan seksama.

Gak ada, kecuali satu.

Objek seorang cewek bermata lavender, bersuara seksi dengan dada yang gak rata –gak seperti punya Gaara yang rata, oh ternyata dia terobsesi sama 'dada gak rata'- dan berambut indigolah yang masuk dalam ruang lingkup penglihatan Gaara. Benar, objek seorang cewek bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gaara gak mungkin secara terang-terangan mengakuinya, tapi jelas-jelas ekor matanya yang suka curi-curi pandang sosok di sampingnyalah yang membuktikannya.

Hinata yang lagi-lagi dicuekkin cowok yang jadi lawan bicaranya kembali menarik Gaara dari dunia fantasinya sendiri. Ternyata Gaara punya hobi baru, arwahnya suka ngilang gak tau kemana.

Dan hari semakin larut. Gelap telah menggantikan warna oranye cerahnya sore. Kali ini suasananya benar-benar sepi. Bunyi 'krik'nya jangkrik menjadi latar belakang dua sejoli yang sedang bercakap-cakap garing yang telah berlangsung berjam-jam lamanya. Kenapa garing kalian tanya, karena dua makhluk berbeda gender ini adalah sama-sama orang yang gak pandai ngomong apalagi bikin lelucon. Hinata sebenarnya pengen pulang daritadi, cuma cowok bertato 'Ai' yang sekarang berada dihadapannya dengan licik mengulur-ulur waktu hanya untuk melihat wajah imut Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata gak tahu alasan Gaara lama-lama ngajak ngobrol dia padahal Gaara sendiri gak pandai ngomong. Malah terkadang obrolannya gak nyambung. Tapi Hinata gak protes dan malah menikmatinya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Gaara gak menikmatinya tetapi dia sangat senang. Kelewat senang malah. Saking senangnya dia harus mati-matian menahan sebuah senyuman yang maksa muncul di muka stoicnya.

Mereka menikmati suasana damai ini. Namun sayangnya gak ada satupun dari mereka yang niat buat sekedar ngelirik jam tangan masing-masing.

**-Nyan?-**

Keesokkan paginya…

Dengkuran halus yang saling bersautan adalah satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kedamaian dalam ruangan itu. Bersenderkan tembok dibelakangnya, seorang cowok bersurai merah bata dengan wajah polosnya terlelap dengan damai. Sebagai pelengkap, sesosok cewek berambut indigo yang juga masih terlelap beralaskan dada si cowok diselimuti tangan kokoh kepunyaan cowok tadi. Kedamaian yang sempurna itu tiba-tiba lenyap ketika si cewek –yang setelah diteliti bernama Hinata- menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula kelopak matanya membuka menampakkan warna lavender yang lembut.

"Setahuku aku punya kasur di kamarku. Kenapa harus tidur dilantai?"pikirnya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Dan sebuah perasaan yang orang bilang kaget datang melandanya ketika tembok yang menjadi sandarannya bergerak-gerak. Lantas Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah 'objek' yang bergerak tadi. Sialnya matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan sesosok warna Jade yang balik menatapnya.

"Hinata, lo mau gak jadi guling gue?"

.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Dan yah, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yup, Hinata pingsan.

**-Owari-**

**Author Footnote's**

Catatan ini bukanlah catatan yang berada di kaki mulus punya author. Melainkan catatan yang ditulis di sebuah program bernama Microsoft Word dan diselipkan di sebuah cerita gak berkelas yang dibuat oleh orang yang gak berkelas juga. Oke cukup bercandanya -_-

Halo~ saya author baru datang menyumbang cerita yang gaje~ Kalian boleh panggil saya Nasu-nyan, jangan crazed-nyan -_-. Setelah lama jadi silent reader, sekitar setahun *gak nanya* saya akhirnya kepikiran juga buat nyumbang cerita. Berhubung saya masih hijau, mohon kritik dan sarannya yah. Segala nasihat, pujian *gak ada yg mau muji* bahkan flame saya terima. Mohon bantuannya~ *nunduk*.

Mau curhat sedikit, sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama saya buat, dan suka saya berhentikan di tengah-tengah, jadi chemistry di setiap bagian suka beda-beda, gomen! T-T. Maaf kalau aneh, ini semua murni kesalahan perut saya yang suka laper ditengah lagi ngetik =w=. Dan maaf lagi jika ada kesamaan apapun dari fic ini. Dan (lagi-_-) soal tips mengatasi insomnia diatas, saya ambil dari sebuah majalah, saya gak ngarang lho~

Sekali lagi mohon koreksinya~ saya bukan author yang bisa bikin cerita dengan sempurna. Mohooooon~ *puppy eyes*

Hontou Arigatou, untuk yg mau rela-rela mampir apalagi mau review.

**Nasu-nyan a.k.a crazed apple.**


End file.
